


To Be Here

by cheollierie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, Drunk Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Jeonghan is Soonyoung's Bestfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Seulgi is Wonwoo's sister even though i only mentioned her once, the co worker is seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollierie/pseuds/cheollierie
Summary: A couple getting back together after a rough patch in their relationship.~Where Soonyoung and Wonwoo have been dating for 2 years and they take a break.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 4





	To Be Here

💕

It all started when Wonwoo was in their bedroom swiping through his friends and acquaintances snap stories, and he saw a clip of his boyfriend sitting on another man’s lap with their faces extremely close to each other and Soonyoung leaning in right before the short video ended. Anyone from miles away could hear Wonwoo’s heart breaking into a million pieces. He couldn’t believe his eyes so instantly he slid up and began texting Jeonghan, Soonyoung’s best friend, asking him where they are and what was going on behind Jeonghan smiling with one of his other friends in the story.

After Soonyoung came back home extremely drunk and clinging on to a man Wonwoo has never met in his entire life, he was burning with rage, but instead of getting angry in front of the still unidentified man he just took Soonyoung’s hand and pulled him inside after bowing to the man and telling him thank you.

Soonyoung woke up with a pounding head and an empty bed. He looked around noticing that Wonwoo’s phone was gone and so were his house slippers, so slipping on his he headed out into their living/ dining room. Wonwoo was lying down on their living room floor, watching his favourite YouTuber’s, Kurtis Conner, newest video.

“Hey babe, why are you up so early?”

Wonwoo looked up slightly before turning his attention back to his phone, completely ignoring his boyfriend.

Confused and slightly hurt, Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders and headed for the kitchen in hopes of finding painkillers to get rid of his headache.

💕

What Soonyoung didn’t expect was Wonwoo ignoring him every day now. After the first day Soonyoung figured out why Wonwoo wasn’t talking to him, but he never expected his boyfriend to be so petty. It wasn’t like he was in his right mind and wanted to make out with his new coworker at a company get together, sure it was wrong and did count as cheating but Soonyoung thought Wonwoo wouldn’t care or be upset for this long anyway.

Wonwoo was beyond pissed at his “boyfriend” not only because he cheated on him and Jeonghan even confirmed it but because he hadn’t even had the decency to apologize yet, not even once did Soonyoung try to talk to him or explain what happened, and he was so done.

So taking things into his own hands, Wonwoo approached Soonyoung one night as he was getting ready for bed.

“Soonyoung… Would you mind explaining to me what happened that night or even apologizing for cheating on me?”

Soonyoung looked up, clearly shocked that Wonwoo was speaking to him, and cleared his throat before speaking.

“Well I kissed my co-worker two weeks ago while under the influence of alcohol. I did not have any sexual intercourse with him but I may have made out with him many times that night before he brought me home, but I haven’t done anything with anyone since then and I swear I will never cheat on you again and I’m really sorry babe.” His voice got softer and softer as each word came out of his mouth.

Wonwoo nodded, trying not to cry or get angry, and turned on his heels after saying “Soonyoung… I think we need a break.”

Soonyoung instantly started tearing up and ran over to stop Wonwoo from packing up his things into a duffel bag. “No! Wonwoo stop, please I swear it didn’t mean anything, please don’t leave me…. I love you and only you!” his voice began increasing in pitch each time.

Wonwoo only nodded and shrugged Soonyoung off of him so he could continue stuffing his bag. After putting his necessities in his duffel bag, he turned around to look at a pouting Soonyoung standing behind him.

“I love you too Soonie but I don’t know what to feel right now. I’m still angry with you and I haven’t forgiven you yet, not only that but I really just don’t want to see your face for a few days. I only asked you to explain what happened so I could hear you out before leaving. I’ll see you whenever, okay?” He said while caressing the others cheek.

Soonyoung nodded, not wanting to make anything worse than it already was even though he didn’t want his boyfriend to leave at all.

Wonwoo sighed and hugged Soonyoung before saying “We’ll meet soon. I just really need to be away from you for some time so that I can….figure out if I still want to be in this relationship.”

And with that he was out of their shared apartment’s door. Soonyoung could still smell Wonwoo’s cologne in the air but as time went by the smell faded and so did Soonyoung’s personality.

💕

Who would have thought that you could love and need someone so much that once they are gone, it’s like half of you is gone. Soonyoung didn’t expect to feel so broken once Wonwoo left but then again life always throws the unexpected right into your face, especially when you least expect it. He was broken and nothing could fix it but Wonwoo. Soonyoung knew he was in the wrong at the end of the day and probably hurt Wonwoo more than he could imagine but he doesn’t understand why he still pities himself. It’s not like he was cheated on by his long term boyfriend but hell even when he’s the one doing the cheating it still hurts like a little bitch.

It’s been a month and Wonwoo still hasn’t come back. At this point Soonyoung figured that they were over; he would break up with himself too though. His friends would come over whenever they could and checked up on Soonyoung, since he refused to eat. Soonyoung even stopped showing up to work, which resulted in him getting fired but he honestly didn’t care, well not anymore now that the love of his life probably hates him forever.

This resulted in him going to the local bar way more often than it would be considered healthy. He drank every morning all through noon, and whenever he felt like it he’d even head out and drink in the night too.

So today while he headed into the bar for his nights drink, well intended on getting drunk, he stopped in his tracks noticing someone familiar sitting down in one of the booths at the side of the room.

As if he sensed Soonyoung’s presence he turned with a soft, pitiful smile. Slowly Soonyoung walked over to where Wonwoo was seated, eyes welling up a little bit before even sitting down across from the latter.

Wonwoo stretched his hand out and took Soonyoung’s hands in his. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself”

Wonwoo gave a small smile again, which made Soonyoung’s heart go a mile a minute. “It’s been a month, how are you?”

“I-I’m okay, well not really, I got fired from my job, I stopped eating and all I do is drink”

Wonwoo nodded his head, “Well I’ve been good, I actually feel a lot better after leaving.”

Soonyoungs hopes were crushed. **_‘Of course he’d never want to date me still’._**

“But I did miss you, a lot more than I’d like to admit actually.” He smiled again before letting go of the other male’s hand.

Soonyoung nodded, **_‘So he missed me?”_**

“I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you, it’s in the past and I for sure am not one to hold grudges, although it did hurt a lot to know you did that, I wanna make us work again….only if you are willing to put more effort in too.”

Soonyoung instantly nodded “I will do anything you want me to do, I genuinely am sorry and I am 100 percent willing to put all my effort into our relationship.”

The other man smiled and walked over to where Soonyoung was seated, then gave him a warm embrace. Soonyoung gladly accepted the hug, burying his face into Wonwoo’s neck, enjoying the others warmth.

💕

“Hey Wonwoo where’d you stay when you were gone?”

“I was at my Seulgi’s house, she let me stay for a while, also she hates you still…so you might wanna talk to her on the phone later.”

Soonyoung laughed and rolled over on their bed patting the space he had warmed up for Wonwoo. Wonwoo, after he put all his clothes in the hamper, walked over to the edge of the bed, then crawled onto his side, tucking himself into his blanket.

Wonwoo stretched his hand out, clasping the other’s hand into his. He then turned and smiled at Soonyoung. “I missed this so much, I missed you so much”

“I missed this too but Nonu what made you come back?”

Wonwoo smiled, leaving a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. “I originally wasn’t going to come back to you but after a really long time of thinking and asking our friends what I should do, I realized that I loved you too much to let you go and even though I was upset, I was willing to forgive and that’s how I’m here now.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here.”

“And I’m happy to be here.”

💕

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for writing practice and for some writing homework but I changed my mind and decided to post it here instead but made it Soonwoo. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> my twt : eungirie  
> text me if u wanna b friends lol


End file.
